utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
AMAZING LOVE
|font color = white |track color = #9090A2 |CD name = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ AA Disc |previous = - |next = Variety Talk Lessons (A Class Audio Drama) バラエティトークレッスン (Aクラス オーディオドラマ) |current track = AMAZING LOVE}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ AAディスク AMAZING LOVE |image = |kanji name = AMAZING LOVE |romaji name = AMAZING LOVE |translation = AMAZING LOVE |type = AA Disc |artist = Ittoki Otoya (Terashima Takuma) Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Shinomiya Natsuki (Taniyama Kishow) |lyrics = Bee’ |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from the [[AA Disk|' AA Disc']], sung by the A Class: [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] voiced by ''Terashima Takuma'', [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] voiced by ''Suzumura Kenichi'', and [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] voiced by ''Taniyama Kishow''. It is the theme song for the game Amazing Aria.BROCCOLI (Japanese) Lyrics English = O'：To yesterday, etc.,　'M：I won’t lose　'N'：as I am now! M'：We’ll all walk　'O：each and every road　'N'：that’s ever been drawn!　'All'：Yes? No? Yes? No? M'：It seems like you’re there for me!　'N：Always, I want O'：to walk the same road　'All：together with you! O'：If you’re on you own at night　'M：you’d probably freeze to death, N'：but now, softly　'All：I want to hold only you close! All：We are running to escape and chase after this dream! O'：The tomorrow I believe in　'M：is there, so we’ll head towards the future! All：What you’ve given me is the best smile! N'：So, absolutely, absolutely　'All：I’ll never let it go, my love for you! N'：For example, even if　'O：I’m hurt, and　'M'：even if I’m not saved, O'：As long as I　'N：reach this love,　'M'：I’ll be fine!　'All'：Yes? No? Yes? No? O'：With ten thousand hot kisses,　'M：let’s confirm it together! N'：In the center of the world　'All：together with you! N'：Next to you like this,　'M：even a fraction of a second is precious! O'：As long as you’re here,　'All：my heart can be healed! All：We are running to escape and chase after this dream! O'：The tomorrow I believe in　'N：is there, so we’ll head towards the future! All：See, we’ll ride on the rhythm of this beating heart! M'：Let’s search　'All：for a new door!　Let's go with you! All：We’re singing a song for only you! We are running to escape and chase after this dream! O'：The tomorrow I believe in　'M：is there, so we’ll head towards the future! All：We’ll create a happiness that’s not yet known! We’re tied together by these undying feelings!　Love is all!×4Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = O'：kinou ni nado　'M：maketerarenai　'N'：ima no jibun jishin M'：sorezore egaku　'O：michi wo minna　'N'：ayunde iru　'All'：Yes? No? Yes? No? M'：boku ni wa sou　kimi ga ite sa　'N：itsu demo issho ni O'：kimi to onaji michi wo　'All：arukitai yo O'：hitori kiri no yoru naraba　'M：kogoe hatete shimau darou N'：ima wa tada sotto　'All：kimi dake dakishimetetai All：bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume wo oikakete O'：shinjiteru ashita wa　'M：soko ni aru　dakara mirai e All：sou kimi ga kureta no wa saikou no SUMAIRU sa N'：zettai zettai　'All：hanasanai kara　Love For You! N'：tatoe boku ga　'O：kizutsuite mo　'M'：sukuwarenakute mo O'：kono ai dake　'N：todoku naraba　'M'：sore de ii sa　'All'：Yes? No? Yes? No? O'：nanman mono atsui KISU de　'M：tashikame aou yo N'：sekai no mannaka de　'All：kimi to futari N'：konna soba ni ireru no ni　'M：ippun ichiyou itoshikute O'：kimi ga iru dake de　'All：kokoro ga iyasareru kara All：bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume wo oikakete O'：shinjiteru ashita wa　'N：soko ni aru　dakara mirai e All：takanaru kono mune no RIZUMU ni notte hora M'：arata na tobira wo　'All：sagashi ni ikou　Let's Go With You! All：utau yo kimi dake no uta bokura wa kakenukete　kono yume wo oikakete O'：shinjiteru ashita wa　'M：soko ni aru　dakara mirai e All：bokura ga mada shiranai shiawase tsukuri da sou hatenai omoi wa tsunagatte yuku　Love Is All!×4 |-| Kanji = 音也：昨日になど　'真斗'：負けてられない　'那月'：今の自分自身 真斗：それぞれ描く　'音也'：道をみんな　'那月'：歩んでいる　'三人'：Yes?No?Yes?No? 真斗：僕にはそう　君がいてさ　'那月'：いつでも一緒に 音也：君と同じ道を　'三人'：歩きたいよ 音也：一人きりの夜ならば　'真斗'：凍え果ててしまうだろう 那月：今はただそっと　'三人'：君だけ抱きしめてたい 三人：僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 音也：信じてる明日は　'真斗'：そこにある　だから未来へ 三人：そう君がくれたのは最高のスマイルさ 那月：絶対絶対　'三人'：離さないから　Love for you! 那月：例え僕が　'音也'：傷ついても　'真斗'：救われなくても 音也：この愛だけ　'那月'：届くならば　'真斗'：それでいいさ　'三人'：Yes?No?Yes?No? 音也：何万もの熱いキスで　'真斗'：確かめ合おうよ 那月：世界の真ん中で　'三人'：君とふたり 那月：こんなそばにいれるのに　'真斗'：一分一秒愛しくて 音也：君がいるだけで　'三人'：心が癒されるから 三人：僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 音也：信じてる明日は　'那月'：そこにある　だから未来へ 三人：高鳴るこの胸のリズムに乗ってほら 真斗：新たな扉を　'三人'：探しにいこう　Let's go with you! 三人：歌うよ君だけの歌 　　僕らは駆けぬけて　この夢を追いかけて 音也：信じてる明日は　'真斗'：そこにある　だから未来へ 三人：僕らがまだ知らない幸せつくり出そう 　　果てない想いは繋がってゆく　Love is all!×4歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = AMAZING LOVE |file link = }} |track name = AMAZING LOVE (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Terashima Takuma, Suzumura Kenichi, and Taniyama Kishow in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE1000% 2nd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #575775 |tint2 = #9090A2}} Category:Music Category:A Class (songs) Category:Ittoki Otoya (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Shinomiya Natsuki (songs) Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert songs Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ -Amazing Aria- (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% 2nd STAGE (songs) Category:AA Disc (songs)